Omega Series KSJ's Case : Pheromone
by Celestaeal
Summary: Pheromone; zat kimia yang berfungsi untuk merangsang dan memiliki daya pikat seksual pada jantan maupun betina. M Rated! Werepeople!AU ABO!AU Namjoon x SeokJin / NamJin / RMJin / BTS


**WARN! M Rated. Saya tidak menanggung akibat jika anda memutuskan membaca fanfic ini lebih lanjut. Jika tidak suka silahkan keluar dari laman ini. Tidak menerima bash karena unsur enaena tidak berfaedah ini hehe. Kritik dan Saran sangat membantu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Another WARN! Werepeople!AU with Wolf!Seokjin and Dog!Namjoon**

 **PS : Doctor!NamjoonSeokjin**

 **.**

 **.**

Tahu hal yang membuat Kim Namjoon frustasi tiap Kim Seokjin heat?

Siklusnya.

Yap, siklus yang membuat feromon kuat menguar dari Seokjin tapi _omega_ nya menolak untuk diajak bercinta.

Rasanya seperti mencium aroma kue lezat dan kau tidak bisa memakannya.

Dan itu―sangat membuat Kim Namjoon frustasi.

.

* * *

.

 **Omega Series KSJ's Case : Pheromone**

 **NamJin Fanfiction** ― **M Rated**

 **©Celestaeal**

.

* * *

.

Semuanya bermula saat Namjoon berpapasan dengan Seokjin di lorong rumah sakit.

Seokjin itu―cerdas dan menarik. Pria bermarga Kim yang tampan, berprofesi sebagai dokter anak yang mempunyai alis mata yang tebal dan mata berbinar saat berhadapan dengan pasien-pasien kecilnya. Hidung mancung dan bibir tebal berwarna pink kemerahan yang terlihat empuk, jangan lupa baby fat di pipinya saat pria itu tersenyum. Itu membuatnya tampan dan manis di saat yang bersamaan. Dan kalau Namjoon boleh mengutarakan, _adam's apple_ yang menonjol itu membuat sosok Kim Seokjin seksi.

Tentu saja, Namjoon tidak bisa menahan hormon gilanya untuk tidak mencegat Seokjin dan menariknya ke lorong sepi saat keduanya berpapasan, menahan tubuh dokter anak itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Apa ini?"

Seokjin mendesah lirih saat Namjoon mengecupi garis rahangnya lembut, tangannya dicekal oleh _alpha_ yang lebih muda itu, tapi Seokjin tidak keberatan.

"Aku selalu menganggap romansa di kantor seksi." Namjoon berujar dengan suara serak. Seokjin tertawa kecil saat Namjoon mengerling nakal padanya―masih terus mengecupi leher dan rahangnya.

"Romansa di kantor?" Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alis, tertarik. Namjoon mencecap bibirnya sendiri, memajukan wajahnya bersiap memberikan ciuman di sudut bibir Seokjin saat telunjuk dokter anak itu menahan mulutnya.

"Lakukan pekerjaanmu dan dapatkan uang. Apa yang seksi soal itu?" Kata Seokjin, matanya membalas menantang meski telinganya mulai memerah.

"Itu karena…" Namjoon memundurkan wajah, melirik malu-malu ke arah si _omega,_ tangan Namjoon turun, membebaskan tangan Seokjin dan berganti berdiam di pinggulnya. "Kita bisa pergi diam-diam… dan berciuman selagi bekerja." Ujar Namjoon lamat-lamat dengan senyum malu―dan masih sempat melayangkan _flying kiss_ untuk Seokjin.

Seokjin membulatkan mata.

"Apa?"

"Ciuman."

"Apa?" tanya Seokjin lagi, matanya masih membulat tapi bertambah dengan sapuan rona di pipinya.

"Apa kamu tuli?"

"Apa?"

Untuk ketiga kalinya Seokjin berkata apa, dan Namjoon menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Apa kamu… merasa malu?" tanyanya, wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Seokjin yang langsung kelabakan.

"A―aku tidak malu."

Namjoon semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, bahkan dia bisa melihat bola mata Seokjin yang bergetar dan pipinya yang bersemu.

"Saat ini pipimu sangat merona."

"T―Terserahlah." Namjoon tersenyum gemas saat Seokjin mengalihkan pandangan matanya, tidak mau bertatapan dengan Namjoon dari jarak seintim ini. Perlahan tangan Namjoon merambat, naik ke pinggang Seokjin mencekalnya erat. Seokjin melotot.

"Ke―kenapa kamu memegang pinggangku?"

"Tidak boleh?" Namjoon balik bertanya, mata pria itu berbinar usil. Tangan Seokjin naik, hendak melepas tangan Namjoon di pinggangnya, namun Namjoon segera menahannya dan beralih menautkan jemari mereka berdua.

"Kenapa.. kenapa kamu menahan lenganku? Kenapa malah memegang tanganku?" Seokjin mulai meracau. Panik. Namjoon terkekeh, mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mengecup tiap sudut bibir Seokjin masing-masing sekali.

"Kau manis sekali, astaga! Jangan panik begitu." Namjoon tertawa kecil dengan bibir yang masih menempel. Seokjin menautkan alis kesal, mencubit perut Namjoon dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Aduh―iya, iya, maaf. Aku tidak menggodamu lagi." Namjoon terkekeh saat Seokjin mendorong-dorong badannya menjauh.

"Sana, minggir!" kata Seokjin kemudian mendengus kesal. "Namjoon-iee." Seokjin merengek kesal saat Namjoon semakin erat memeluk pinggangnya dan Seokjin tetap kekeuh melepas Namjoon―bukan apa, Seokjin sadar diri mereka masih di rumah sakit dan dia tidak mau beresiko ketahuan mesra-mesraan.

"Sana! Sana!" Seokjin mengusir dengan tangan, mengeluarkan suara ' _shoo shoo'_ saat Namjoon akhirnya melepas rangkulan dengan berat hati, kemudian mengikuti Seokjin yang berjalan keluar dari lorong sepi sembari membenarkan kemejanya yang berantakan.

Namjoon tertawa, menampilkan dimplenya yang disukai Seokjin dan mengambil langkah cepat ke arah Seokjin untuk mencuri kecupan di pipi.

"Sampai nanti di rumah, sayang." katanya kemudian kabur dari Seokjin yang mulai merutuk dengan muka memerah.

Namjoon terpingkal―menjahili Seokjin itu lucu sekali.

.

.

.

"Namjoon-ie, apa kau bisa ambil cuti bulan depan tanggal 15?"

Namjoon yang sedang membaca buku mendongak, menatap _mate_ nya―Kim Seokjin yang memandang kalender di dinding.

Namjoon mengangguk dan memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya. "Tentu. Apa heatmu tanggal 15?" kemudian _alpha_ itu beranjak menuju pasangannya. Seokjin terkekeh geli saat Namjoon memeluknya dari belakang dan mulai mengendus-endus lehernya agresif.

"Mungkin, kalau aku tidak salah hitung heatku tanggal 15 atau 16." Seokjin berusaha mendorong kepala Namjoon dari lehernya, rambut Namjoon menggelitik geli. Namjoon mengecupi leher Seokjin hingga ke rahang pria itu. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, merabai seluruh tubuh Seokjin dari atas hingga bawah.

Tangan Namjoon membelai bahu bidang Seokjin dan merayap turun ke dada lelaki itu. Namjoon menggeram rendah saat tangannya menangkup dada Seokjin yang lembut meski dibalut kaus―efek dari Namjoon yang setiap kesempatan selalu memainkan dada Seokjin, mengecup mengulum atau menghisapnya sehingga dadanya semakin _sensitive_.

Seokjin menggeram lirih saat Namjoon mencubiti pucuk dadanya dibalik kaus. Dia melirik ke dadanya, pucuk dadanya sudah tegang dan kelihatan mencuat di balik kausnya. Tangan Namjoon yang mencubiti pucuk dadanya membuat Seokjin mengerang―dia malu sendiri melihat nipplenya yang sangat _responsive_ saat Namjoon memainkannya, nipplenya semakin tegang dan Seokjin tak bisa lebih malu lagi saat Namjoon memelintir kecil nipple yang sudah tegak mencuat itu.

"Nipplemu sangat nakal, Sayang."

Namjoon berbisik rendah di telinga Seokjin. Nafas hangat Namjoon yang mengenai telinganya membuat Seokjin menggeliat geli. Namjoon menundukkan tubuh, mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan dada Seokjin.

Namjoon mengecup cepat kedua pucuk dada Seokjin. "Halo, Seokjin kecil." Kekehnya.

Seokjin menggerung malu. Namjoon selalu memberikan panggilan-panggilan aneh untuk tubuhnya. Pria berdimple itu menamai nipple Seokjin dengan Seokjin kecil membuat Seokjin selalu malu tiap mendengarnya.

"Apa Seokjin kecil merindukan Daddy?"

Namjoon mengulum singkat nipple dari balik kaus putih Seokjin, membuat nipplenya terlihat malu-malu karena kausnya basah. Seokjin bersender di tembok belakangnya―menopang tubuh, secara reflek ia membusungkan dada.

Namjoon terkekeh geli. "Daddy juga merindukan Seokjin kecil."

Terkutuklah Namjoon dengan _daddy fetish_ -nya.

Namjoon menjilati nipple kanan Seokjin sementara tangannya memelintir dan mencubit nipple kirinya. Tangannya yang lain memegangi pinggang Seokjin, menopang tubuh _mate_ nya. Seokjin mendesah lirih saat Namjoon mengulum nipplenya. Nipplenya terasa geli saat kausnya yang basah terkena saliva menempel ke pucuk nipple dan Namjoon yang mengulum membuat lidahnya bersentuhan dengan nipple yang sensitive itu membuat Seokjin menggelinjang nikmat.

Tangan Namjoon yang terus-terusan mencubiti pucuk dadanya tidak bisa membuat Seokjin berhenti mendesah tertahan. Dia terlonjak kecil saat tangan Namjoon memelintir pucuk dada dan giginya menggigit nipplenya gemas. Hal itu menyebabkan aliran darah Seokjin berkumpul ke bagian selatannya. Penisnya mulai tegak dan membuat celana jinsnya sesak hingga membuat gembungan di selangkangan.

"Sabar, _little one_. Daddy akan mengurusmu setelah ini."

Seokjin mengerang malu. Namjoon menepuk-nepuk selangkangannya membuat jinsnya semakin sesak. Namjoon kembali mengulum nipple dengan tangan mulai mengelus-elus punggung pelan. Seokjin merintih saat Namjoon terus-terusan memainkan nipplenya.

Nipple Kim Seokjin sangat _sensitive_ dan Kim Namjoon yang bermain-main dengan nipplenya membuat Seokjin terangsang hebat.

Namjoon menyeringai kecil melihat Seokjin yang mengatupkan matanya rapat-rapat. Kepalanya bersandar ke dinding dan wajahnya sudah merah. Bibirnya sudah digigiti menahan desahan yang mendesak keluar hanya karena nipplenya dimainkan.

 _Omega_ nya membuat Namjoon bergairah.

Namjoon menangkup kedua dada Seokjin dengan tangannya. Menekan dan memijat pucuk dadanya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Ngomong-ngomong, dada Seokjin adalah salah satu dari favorit Namjoon. Dada Seokjin lama-lama semakin lembut karena Namjoon rajin memijatnya sejak mereka berhubungan 4 tahun yang lalu. Meski Seokjin sama-sama pria tapi dadanya lembut karena Namjoon memberikan perhatian ekstra ke Seokjin kecil-nya.

Puas memainkan dadanya, tangan Namjoon beranjak turun ke perut datar Seokjin, melewatinya dan langsung menuju _zipper_ jins Seokjin. Tidak membuang waktu lama, karena Namjoon masih ingat kalau _shift_ sorenya akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Dia tidak boleh terlambat datang dan membuat pasiennya menunggu. Namjoon berlutut dan melucuti celana jins dan boxer Seokjin, menyisakan celana dalam berwarna merah. Namjoon menyeringai saat memberi usapan pada celana dalam yang basah karena _precum._

"Ngh―h.. Nam―joon.."

Tangan Seokjin menggenggam rambut Namjoon. Namjoon mendongak menatap kekasihnya yang menatapnya balik penuh nafsu. Namjoon tertawa geli.

"Sabar, Sayang. Aku harus menyapa jamur kecil kesayanganku dulu, kan?"

Seokjin menggerutu lemah. Namjoon selalu memanggil penisnya jamur kecil padahal miliknya tidak kecil-kecil amat. Termasuk besar untuk ukuran orang korea. Well―beda hal jika dibandingkan dengan Namjoon.

Milik Namjoon itu bukan besar tapi jumbo.

Seokjin mendesah keras saat Namjoon tiba-tiba memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulutnya. Padahal celana dalamnya belum dilepas. Seokjin heran dengan kesukaan Namjoon yang menyentuh penis atau nipplenya masih dengan pakaian. Seokjin terlonjak saat gigi Namjoon menggesek permukaan penisnya kasar, untung masih ada celana dalamnya kalau tidak Seokjin yakin kulit penisnya akan terluka.

Seokjin mendesah semakin keras saat Namjoon mengoral penisnya kasar. Nikmat saat Namjoon menyedot miliknya dan sakit saat gigi Namjoon menggesek kulit tapi Seokjin tidak bisa mengelak kalau hal itu membuatnya semakin terangsang―Seokjin suka sekali saat Namjoon berlaku kasar ke dirinya. Membuat Kim Seokjin submisif seutuhnya di bawah kendali dominan Kim Namjoon.

Dasar pasangan _kinky!_

Namjoon melepas kulumannya saat Seokjin hampir mencapai puncak, membuat dokter anak itu mengerang kesal yang diabaikan oleh Namjoon. Namjoon menyeringai, sedetik kemudian tangannya gesit melucuti seluruh pakaian yang melekat ke Seokjin sehingga pria itu telanjang bulat sementara Namjoon masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Ang―h! Namjoon―!"

Seokjin memekik karena Namjoon tiba-tiba membalik tubuhnya membuatnya berbenturan dengan dinding dan punggungnya menempel rapat ke dada Namjoon. Seokjin meringis kecil saat bagian depan badannya bersentuhan dengan dinding yang dingin―penisnya juga, _tentu._

"Rapatkan pahamu, Sayang."

Namjoon mengulum daun telinga Seokjin lembut membuat gairah Seokjin menanjak naik. Namjoon melingkarkan satu tangannya di perut Seokjin erat sementara tangan lain menjajah nipplenya kembali. Seokjin merapatkan pahanya sesuai instruksi Namjoon dan mendesah saat merasakan penis Namjoon berusaha memasuki pahanya yang rapat.

Seokjin secara sadar menatap ke bawah, dimana Namjoon mengeluar masukkan penis cepat di antara pahanya membuat Seokjin sesekali bisa melihat pucuk kejantanan memerah Namjoon yang menyembul keluar dari pahanya.

Lucu tapi entah kenapa membuat Seokjin terangsang.

Seokjin reflek mengeratkan paha dan memundurkan tubuh saat melihatnya. Pemandangan tak senonoh itu membuat pikiran Seokjin kotor. Bokongnya menekan selangkangan Namjoon membuat _alpha_ di belakangnya menggeram rendah.

"Terlalu rapat, Manis."

Seokjin merintih, Namjoon memegang pinggulnya erat saat intensitas permainannya semakin cepat. Seokjin bisa merasakan testis dan penisnya yang bertabrakan dengan milik Namjoon. Seokjin masih menatap ke bawah. Seokjin merasa dirinya akan meledak melihat pemandangan erotis penis Namjoon yang bergerak tak beraturan di sela pahanya. Namjoon mencumbu tengkuknya penuh nafsu dan tangannya tidak berhenti memainkan nipplenya. Seokjin mendongakkan kepala. Kepalanya terasa pening karena nikmat.

Namjoon menggeram saat Seokjin semakin merapatkan pahanya. Dia mempercepat temponya hampir brutal―salahkan Seokjin dan paha miliknya yang terlalu rapat menjepit penisnya. Namjoon rasa penisnya akan pecah karena Seokjin terlalu rapat menjepitnya. Pria di pelukannya itu sibuk mendesah dan menyebut kata 'Namjoon' dan 'nikmat' bergantian dalam racauan asalnya.

Tangan Seokjin terulur ke belakang, menarik kepala Namjoon yang sibuk mencumbu lehernya dan menggenggam helaian rambutnya. Dada Seokjin membusung membuat Namjoon semakin gencar memelintir pucuk dadanya.

Seokjin menoleh ke samping mencari wajah Namjoon untuk dicium yang dengan senang hati dituruti, memagut bibir bawah dan atas Seokjin bergantian. Tubuh Seokjin di pelukannya bergetar saat pria itu melepaskan hasratnya mengotori dinding.

Namjoon terus mencium Seokjin dan menyesap lidahnya. Bertukar saliva dan saling membelit. Namjoon semakin keras bergerak karena dia akan sampai. Namjoon melepas ciuman dan beralih menggigit lekukan leher Seokjin saat dia sampai, ikut mengotori dinding.

Namjoon mengeratkan pelukan ke perut Seokjin sampai getaran terakhir puncak kepuasan sudah tidak dirasakannya. Seokjin sudah bersandar sepenuhnya ke Namjoon. Nafas keduanya memburu.

Namjoon membalik tubuh Seokjin berhadapan dengannya, memeluknya dan mencium dahinya lembut. Seokjin menatapnya dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik dan tebal. Senyum terkembang di bibir merahnya dan Namjoon tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup kilat bibir ranum kesukaannya.

"Sepertinya kau harus mandi lagi." Seokjin memainkan jemarinya di dada Namjoon. Kemeja pria itu sudah melekat basah karena keringat. Namjoon meraih tangan Seokjin dan mengecup tangannya lembut.

Seokjin merona.

"Mandi bersama?"

"Mesum!" Seokjin memukul bahu Namjoon kesal sementara wajahnya semakin bersemu.

"Tidak, tidak. Sungguh hanya mandi. Aku tidak mau telat." Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya. Seokjin tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk dua kali. Namjoon mengecup pelipisnya sayang.

"Ayo."

.

.

.

"Selamat sore, hyung."

Sapaan Taehyung yang pertama kali Namjoon dapat saat melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah sakit. Anak itu terlihat lemas.

"Hari yang berat?" tanya Namjoon.

"Terlalu berat. Selangkanganku kram _main_ dengan Jungkook." Taehyung tanpa malu menepuk-nepuk bagian selatannya. Namjoon nyengir melihat adiknya mengeluh.

"Kelinci buas ya?"

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk sambil menguap lelah.

"Kenapa tidak kau belikan _sex toys_. Biar dia bermain sendiri." Usul Namjoon.

Taehyung memandang Namjoon lama, kemudian menyeringai mesum. "Kesukaan Seokjin hyung, ya?"

"Tidak kusangka Seokjin hyung _kinky_ sekali." Lanjutnya sambil bersiul memalukan.

"Aku juga suka." Namjoon mendengus.

"Ck, sudah kuduga. Kau memang sudah terlihat mesum, hyung." Taehyung berdecak menyebalkan yang dibalas toyoran di kepala oleh Namjoon. "Aku duluan ya, hyung." Taehyung melambai saat hendak berbelok menuju lorong ruangannya. Namjoon balas melambai acuh tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Oh ya, hyung." Namjoon berhenti dan menoleh mendapati Kim Taehyung dengan cengiran idiotnya super lebar.

"Bisa beritahu dimana belinya? Aku mau juga."

.

.

.

Pagi itu awal bulan Maret, tinggal menghitung hari hingga _heat_ Seokjin. Dan Namjoon yang memakan serealnya di ruang makan terpekur loyo―lemas setelah mengeluarkan banyak sperma pagi ini. Ngomong-ngomong, ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya semangat sekaligus loyo mendekati _heat_ Seokjin, contohnya adalah wangi harum yang keluar dari si _omega_ sejak pagi. Bahkan Namjoon harus repot-repot bangun dengan kejantanan tegak dan mengurusnya di kamar mandi, padahal Seokjin masih tidur. Astaga!

Namjoon masih mengaduk-aduk serealnya, ingin rasanya menutup hidungnya karena bau harum yang memenuhi rumah mereka membuat Namjoon tidak tenang―lebih tepatnya, kejantanannya yang tidak tenang.

"Aku harap kau tidak lupa mengajukan cuti."

Namjoon terkejut, refleks menoleh. Seokjin pagi itu―masih menguap dan mengucek matanya, berjalan lurus melewati Namjoon menuju kulkas dengan celana pendek dan kaos putih yang miring ke sebelah sisi hingga tulang selangkanya terlihat. Namjoon meneguk ludah kasar, entah kenapa Seokjin seksi sekali kalau rambutnya berantakan seperti itu.

"T.. Tentu. Tanggal lima belas, kan." Namjoon nyengir, berusaha terlihat biasa saja. Padahal dalam hatinya dia sudah berdoa sepenuh hati saat Seokjin membungkuk, menelusuri isi kulkas separuh menungging.

Astaga! Bokongnya! Tolong! Godaan pagi hari harusnya ada batasnya, kan?! Namjoon tidak kuat!

"Kupikir serigala tidak minum susu?" Namjoon berujar, menatap Seokjin yang meraih karton susu kotak milik Namjoon. Sengaja mengalihkan perhatian dari otaknya yang memutar adegan-adegan kotor.

Seokjin mendengus tidak terima. "Yeah―kau pikir hanya anjing yang minum susu?" tukas Seokjin. Namjoon menautkan alis, tumben Seokjin galak. _Alpha_ yang lebih muda dua tahun dari si _omega_ itu menatap Seokjin lama. (Tidak berpikiran jorok, kok! Dia serius berpikir!)

"Kenapa?" Seokjin berjengit. Risih dipandangi Namjoon.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Namjoon berujar cepat. "Eh―mau kemana?" Namjoon panik saat Seokjin berjalan menjauh. Seokjin merengut.

"Mandi, lah. Kau pikir apa?" balasnya galak.

Namjoon meringis. Seokjin galak sekali pagi-pagi.

.

.

.

Namjoon habis mandi, mencari Seokjin yang sudah tidak ada di kamar mereka. Pria itu keluar, menemukan Seokjin yang asik main hp di sofa. Otomatis Namjoon duduk juga mendekati Seokjin. Tapi tidak dekat-dekat, Seokjin semakin galak menjelang _heat,_ apalagi kalau Namjoon dekat-dekat. " _Shift_ siang?" ujarnya basa-basi. Seokjin menggangguk, Namjoon merengut. Seokjin tiap mau _heat_ pasti menjadi galak dan cuek. Namjoon sebal.

"Mau berangkat bareng? Aku juga _shift_ siang." Tawar Namjoon.

Seokjin menggeleng. "Nanti kalau aku selesai duluan aku harus menunggumu. Lama."

Duh, Namjoon tertolak!

"Eish―masa' kita berangkat bersama tapi beda mobil. Seperti suami istri pisah ranjang saja." Seokjin mendengus mendengar perkataan Namjoon, melayangkan tatapan _apasih_ pada Namjoon yang nyengir balik memandangnya.

"Kau bisa menunggu di ruanganku. Ya? Ya?"

Seokjin mendengus lagi karena rajukan Namjoon. "Tidak. Tidak. Pulang nanti aku mau belanja bulanan. Isi kulkas hampir kosong."

"Iya deh. Aku nanti berangkat sendiri pulang sendiri. Sudah seperti Hoseok saja aku sendiri terus." Namjoon mendesah malas. Namjoon melirik-lirik Seokjin, melihat reaksi _mate_ nya. Tapi Seokjin bergeming, tidak bereaksi apa-apa. "Selamat belanja ya. Aku titip kondom tiga pack." Lanjutnya dengan senyum usil. Kali ini Seokjin menyikut rusuknya keras.

"Dasar otak selangkangan." Guman Seokjin. Namjoon nyengir, kemudian menggeser duduknya mendekati Seokjin lagi. Aman, Seokjin masih asik main hp. Namjoon bergeser lagi hingga lengannya bersentuhan dengan lengan Seokjin. Kepala Seokjin langsung terpaling, menatap Namjoon kesal.

"Sana! Jauh-jauh! Sofa masih luas kok sukanya dekat-dekat!"

Namjoon mengaing sedih. Tuh kan, Seokjin galak.

.

.

.

Sepertinya perkataan Namjoon tempo hari menjadi kenyataan.

Seokjin tidak mau tidur bersamanya. Dokter anak itu memilih tidur di kamar tamu, jauh-jauh dari Namjoon. Alasannya sih karena tangan Namjoon tiap mereka tidur kemana-mana. Padahal itu bukan salah Namjoon! Yah―sebagian salahnya sih. Tapi… jangan salahkan dia juga, apalagi kalau Seokjin kemana-mana mengeluarkan feromon yang membuat _alpha_ tertarik. Namjoon juga mana bisa diam saja? Apalagi Seokjin itu _mate_ nya! Milik Namjoon!

Dan sialnya, bukan Namjoon saja yang jadi tertarik. Beberapa _alpha_ di rumah sakit juga mengendus Seokjin tertarik―baik itu dokter, pasien bahkan staf rumah sakit! Dan sialnya lagi, _mark_ gigitan di tengkuk Seokjin terhalang oleh kerah kemejanya. Jadi banyak yang menduga bahwa Seokjin masih single. Bayangkan seberapa panas hati Namjoon. Setengah mati dia ingin memberi Seokjin _kissmark_ yang tercetak jelas di lehernya agar semua orang tahu bahwa Seokjin itu sudah ada yang punya. (Yah kalau tidak, bolehkan Namjoon untuk menggeplak satu-satu kepala _alpha_ yang memandang _mate_ nya tertarik.)

Tolong jangan tanyakan soal bau, karena bau _alpha_ Namjoon pada Seokjin tertutupi oleh feromon sialan itu.

Feromon itu hal yang sangat kuat―kuat dong, tiap pagi Namjoon harus membereskan urusannya karena feromon Seokjin padahal _omega_ nya tidur jauh darinya.

Namjoon nelangsa, pagi-pagi dia bangun dan ereksi kemudian harus membereskan urusannya di pagi hari sendirian. Berbekal imajinasi Seokjin yang memanjakan miliknya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Lemas sekali?" celetuk Seokjin. Aneh sekali melihat Namjoon yang mengaduk-aduk serealnya tanpa niat.

"Tidak apa-apa, sedikit lelah." Jawab Namjoon, memberikan senyum yang semoga tampak tidak dipaksakan. Tidak mungkin dia blak-blakan bilang ke Seokjin kalau pagi-pagi dia habis masturbasi dengan Seokjin sebagai objek fantasinya.

"Mau ijin hari ini?" tanya Seokjin. Namjoon menggeleng, mengunyah serealnya sebelum menjawab.

"Lusa aku sudah mulai cuti, tidak enak kalau mau ijin."

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk, bergumam oh pelan melanjutkan sarapannya. Hening mengisi keduanya menghabiskan sarapan.

"Oh ya, Jin. Kau tau dimana hoodieku yang abu-abu? Aku tidak menemukannya di cucian, mau kucuci hari ini." Kata Namjoon, teringat hoodie miliknya yang kemarin dia letakkan sembarangan. Namjoon menatap Seokjin yang terdiam, membeku di tempatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Namjoon.

"H-Hah? Hoodie? Tidak. Aku tidak tahu." Ujar Seokjin. Namjoon mengerutkan kening, seingatnya dia lemparkan ke keranjang cucian kemarin. Apa masih di gantungan baju ya?

"Sudah, cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Nanti telat." Kata Seokjin. Pria itu sendiri sudah menghabiskan sarapannya dan menaruh piring di wastafel. Namjoon menghabiskan sarapannya masih mengerutkan kening.

Dimana ya?

.

.

.

Namjoon menatap hampa Seokjin yang berlalu-lalang di rumah mereka. Hari pertama cuti, tapi Seokjin masih belum _heat._ Namjoon menghabiskan hari bermain-main dengan laptopnya. Menahan diri tidak menyerang Seokjin karena _omega_ nya itu harum sekali―sangat. Tapi sayangnya apapun yang dilakukan Namjoon tidak mampu membuat Seokjin meluluhkan hati agar Namjoon menyentuhnya. Namjoon hanya bisa mengendus udara saat Seokjin lewat, menyebarkan feromon wangi yang membuat sesuatu di selangkangan Namjoon tegak.

Namjoon tersiksa!

Namjoon merana!

Dia butuh Seokjin tapi Seokjin tidak mau dekat-dekat. Apa Namjoon harus _transform_ jadi anjing dulu agar Seokjin mau mendekatinya? Karena Namjoon saat menjadi bentuk hewannya itu lucu sekali.

"Jin, kau tidak masak?" tanya Namjoon, menarik perhatian Seokjin yang sedari tadi keluar masuk kamar tamu.

"Tidak. Nanti malam delivery saja." Jawab Seokjin, entah apa yang dilakukan _omega_ itu sibuk bolak-balik dari kamar mereka ke kamar tamu.

Namjoon menggerung lemah, kembali bermain-main dengan laptop. Menekuni hobinya yang sudah lama tidak dia geluti, membuat aransemen lagu.

.

.

.

Namjoon lapar.

Kepalanya tergeletak lemah di depan laptop. Rasanya bosan setengah mati. Seokjin mengurung diri di kamar tamu, kebiasaan barunya sejak siklus _heat_ semakin dekat. Namjoon tidak berani dekat-dekat, tempo hari Seokjin marah karena Namjoon mengintip apa yang dilakukan _omega_ itu di kamar tamu. Alhasil Seokjin mengacuhkan Namjoon seharian. Padahal Namjoon belum sempat melihat apa yang ada di kamar tamu.

Namjoon mendongak, menumpu dagunya di meja. Matanya memicing menatap jam di laptop, jam 8 malam. Pantas saja dia kelaparan. Namjoon menghela nafas, dia bosan tapi lapar. Dia ingin ramen, pasti enak.

Namjoon beranjak dari duduknya, mencari ramen di lemari. Tapi nihil, dia hanya menemukan cemilan cumi kering dan rumput laut. Lagi-lagi menghela nafas Namjoon beranjak lagi, kali ini ke kamarnya untuk mengambil hoodie, dompet, dan kunci mobil. Dia mau ke mini market.

Demi ramen!

.

.

.

"Taehyung!"

Namjoon berteriak saat di kejauhan dia menemukan Taehyung, berjalan sendirian saat Namjoon sendiri baru keluar dari mini market menjinjing kantung plastik berisi tiga cup ramen dan sosis dan keju. Taehyung lari-lari kecil, menuju Namjoon yang diam di parkiran kemudian membungkukkan badan menyapa yang lebih tua.

"Selamat malam, hyung."

Namjoon nyengir. "Kau sendirian? Tumben?" Namjoon celingukan di belakang Taehyung, mencari sosok Jungkook―biasanya kedua sejoli ini doyan kemana-mana berdua.

Taehyung meringis. "Hehe, ini Jungkook."

Namjoon mengerutkan kening, baru menyadari Taehyung menggendong bantal berbulu―tunggu, tidak. Bantal bulunya bergerak.

Eh?

Kuping?

Namjoon memajukan wajah, meneliti bantal bulu Taehyung. "WUAH!" kemudian terlonjak saat bantal bulu itu bergerak menampakkan wajahnya.

Tidak―itu kelinci!

"Sial!" Namjoon mengumpat kecil. "Sejak kapan Jungkook itu kelinci?" mata Namjoon membola kaget.

Taehyung mengerutkan kening. "Jungkook memang kelinci." Katanya, terdengar tersinggung.

"Kupikir dia tupai? Giginya seperti tupai." Celetuk Namjoon.

"Aduh―" Taehyung meringis sakit. Sepertinya Taehyung baru saja terkena tabokan dari kaki depan makhluk mungil itu. Kuping kelinci di gendongannya berdiri tegak, mulutnya yang lucu mengerut-ngerut menatap Namjoon.

"Hyung, minta maaf." Tegur Taehyung. Namjoon meringis.

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook-ie." Tangan Namjoon terjulur, niatnya mengelus telinga panjang makluk mungil berbulu itu tapi kepala mungil itu keburu mendongak, hampir menggigit telunjuk Namjoon.

"Jangan sentuh telinganya, hyung. Sensitive." Kata Taehyung, tangan satunya yang bebas mengelus-elus punggung berbulu Jungkook.

"Jungkook galak juga." Namjoon terkekeh. "Mana mobilmu? Tumben jalan kaki?"

Taehyung nyengir. "Bengkel, hyung. Jadi jalan kaki, terus Jungkook ngambek maunya digendo―Aduh! Aduh!"

Namjoon terkekeh, Jungkook memukul dada Taehyung keras-keras dengan kaki depannya. Lucu, apalagi mulutnya mengerut. Menggemaskan sekali! Baru saja Namjoon membuka mulut, gelombang tidak nyaman yang familier menghantamnya. Namjoon mengerutkan kening, terdiam di tempat.

"Hyung? Kenapa―"

Taehyung belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya saat Namjoon menjejalkan kantung plastiknya sekaligus kunci mobil ke pelukan Taehyung―menimbun Jungkook.

"Aku titip mobilku! Seokjin heat!"

Kemudian dokter bedah itu bertransformasi menjadi anjing berbulu putih lebat dengan telinga segitiga runcing― _samoyed,_ meninggalkan Taehyung yang bengong dengan Jungkook dan kantung plastik di pelukan, juga setumpuk pakaian Namjoon yang tadi pakai teronggok di jalan.

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibir kesal, mengusap-usap kepala Jungkook yang terhantam cup ramen berbalut plastik saat sosok anjing―Namjoon berlari di kejauhan.

"Yah, setidaknya kita pinjam mobil Namjoon hyung untuk pulang ya, _bunny_?"

.

.

.

Namjoon tahu dia mengambil resiko.

Setelah nekat berlarian sepanjang jalan dalam bentuk anjing―dengan kunci rumah dia gigit―dia nekat melompati pagar rumah. Kembali dalam bentuk manusia di depan pintu (dia telanjang, ngomong-ngomong) dan merusak handle pintu saat berusaha membukanya tergesa―ucapkan terima kasih atas kemampuan spesialnya untuk merusak barang.

Tujuannya hanya satu. Secepatnya sampai rumah. Gelombang adrenalin berangsur hilang dari tubuhnya pasca berlari. Namjoon menyisir rambutnya ke atas, berhati-hati menormalkan nafasnya. Rasa panas menggelegak dalam darahnya penuh rasa asing yang familiar _._ Karena mereka _mate_ yang telah _bonding,_ Namjoon dapat merasakan kapan Seokjin _heat._

Namjoon membuka pintu kamar Seokjin, di dalam sana serigala berbulu abu-abu berdiam di dalam _nest._ Itu Seokjin―dalam wujud transformasinya, kepalanya mendongak menatap Namjoon, menunggunya. Namjoon tersenyum saat serigala itu mendengking lirih, jelas menanti Namjoon.

Namjoon mengambil langkah menuju Seokjin, serigala abu-abu itu bergelung dalam _nest_ yang merupakan tumpukan baju, tepatnya baju Namjoon. Namjoon menyunggingkan senyum miring saat menyadari baju-bajunya yang menghilang kemarin ternyata diambil Seokjin, untuk membuat _nest_ miliknya.

"Jadi kau yang mengambil baju-bajuku, huh, serigala kecil?"

Seokjin mendengking lirih, moncongnya mengendus-endus tangan Namjoon tertarik. Namjoon memainkan tangannya di sekitar kuping Seokjin, menggelitikinya.

"Ayolah, Sayang. Kau mau aku membantumu dalam bentuk seperti ini?"

Namjoon mengigit bibir gelisah saat Seokjin meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Namjoon, masih dalam bentuk serigala. Bahkan matanya separuh tertutup, nyaman karena Namjoon mengelus-elus bulunya.

"Atau aku _transform_ juga?" celetuk Namjoon, kali ini kepala Seokjin sedikit terangkat memandang Namjoon tajam dengan mata kuningnya. Moncong Seokjin menyundul kejantanan Namjoon yang separuh tegak membuat pria itu meringis.

"Maaf, hanya bercanda."

Seokjin merespon dengan melolong, mengeluarkan suara _auu_ lama kemudian transform, kembali ke wujud manusianya. Rambutnya serabutan dan mata berkaca-kaca dengan pucuk hidung memerah. Telanjang.

"Kau kemana saja sih?" Seokjin menggerutu, melompat ke pangkuan Namjoon saat sang _alpha_ baru saja mengagumi tubuh Seokjin yang telanjang.

"Mini market." Seokjin memukul pundak Namjoon lumayan keras dengan bibir mengerucut yang membuat Namjoon mencuri kecupan. Seokjin menumpu tangannya ke bahu Namjoon, menggesek-gesekkan bagian bawahnya ke kejantanan Namjoon.

"Kenapa kau sudah tegak?" tanya Seokjin.

Namjoon nyengir. "Feromonmu."

Seokjin mendengus geli, "Pasti menghabiskan banyak waktu di kamar mandi?"

Namjoon mengangguk-angguk, menggeram rendah saat pipi pantat Seokjin menggesek-gesek. Namjoon menyelipkan satu jari di antara pipi bokongnya. Pria itu mendesah saat menyentuh lubang yang dia idam-idamkan beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Oh, sial. Lembut sekali." Namjoon menjilat bibir bernafsu. Lubang Seokjin berkedut-kedut pelan dan lembut sekali, Namjoon bahkan dengan mudah menyelipkan kedua jarinya ke dalam. Seokjin mengerling nakal, memainkan matanya genit sebelum mengajak Namjoon berciuman.

Bibir keduanya berpagutan, saling mengecup mesra kemudian berciuman kembali dengan tidak sabaran. Jari Namjoon masih melakukan tugasnya di bawah―kali ini tiga jari. Seokjin mengerang saat jemari Namjoon menyentuh bundalan sensitifnya. Pria itu mencengkeram bahu Namjoon erat, melengkungkan tubuhnya saat geleyar nikmat menghantam. Seokjin memeluk Namjoon erat, menaik turunkan tubuhnya hingga penisnya bergesekan dengan perut Namjoon.

"Apa kau akan terus bercinta dengan jariku saja?" ujar Namjoon.

Seokjin mengecupi lehernya, menggigit kecil sambil berbisik. "Kau menyebalkan kalau terus mengoceh."

Namjoon terkekeh. Seratus persen tahu kalau sejujurnya Seokjin malah semakin terangsang saat Namjoon mengajaknya berbicara.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menyapa Seokjin kecil dan jamur kecilmu, _mate._ " Keluh Namjoon. Tangannya meremas pipi pantat Seokjin setelah itu menamparnya keras dua kali membuat Seokjin melenguh.

Seokjin menjauhkan tubuh, bibir ranumnya mengerucut hingga Namjoon kembali melumatnya kemudian _omega_ itu mendorong tubuh Namjoon―terpaksa jarinya ikut terlepas―hingga Namjoon bersandar di _headboard._

Mata Seokjin gelap, berkilat karena nafsu. Dia memundurkan tubuh, memilih menungging di depan Namjoon kemudian meraup kejantanan Namjoon memasuki mulut. Namjoon mengerang saat Seokjin memompa mulut naik turun.

Rongga mulut Seokjin itu hangat, apalagi Seokjin sangat suka memasukkan kejantanan Namjoon dalam-dalam hingga dia hampir tersedak.

 _Deep Throat._

 _Kinky_ sih, tapi Seokjin suka sensasinya.

Seokjin memasukkan hampir keseluruhan penis Namjoon ke dalam mulut, hingga menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan. Kemudian mengeluarkannya kembali dalam gerakan lambat. Namjoon menjilat bibir, jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Setelah beberapa hari memuaskan diri sendirian, kini Seokjin di depannya dengan bibir merahnya membuka untuk dimasuki.

Visualisasi tidak ada duanya dan kenikmatan tiada tara.

Seokjin menjilati kejantanan Namjoon dari dalam, sedikit memakai giginya untuk menggerus kulit luar yang sensitive. Namjoon panas dingin, ingin rasanya dia menghentakkan pinggulnya keras kalau Seokjin terus-terusan menggodanya.

Seolah mulut, gigi dan lidahnya belum cukup untuk menggoda, tangan Seokjin menjajah kedua bola kembar milik Namjoon. Tangan Seokjin itu nakal. Beberapa kali dia memberikan rangsangan berlebih dengan mulut yang konstan naik turun. Dan hal yang dilakukan Seokjin berulang-ulang itu membuat Namjoon tidak bisa menahan ledakan puncak kenikmatan.

Namjoon meremas rambut Seokjin, menengadahkan kepala dengan mata terpejam rapat saat kenikmatan menghantam kuat. Seokjin melepas kejantanan Namjoon dengan bunyi 'plop' keras, tepat saat Namjoon menyemburkan muatannya. Seokjin menutup mata saat sperma Namjoon membasahi wajahnya.

Seokjin melirik dengan mata menyipit, Namjoon terengah-engah dengan wajah merah dan bulir keringat turun dari dahi menuju lehernya terus turun hingga dada. Seokjin menjilat bibir.

Sial― _alpha_ nya luar biasa menggairahkan saat berkeringat, apalagi rambutnya tersibak ke atas. Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya antisipatif. Kemudian _omega_ menarik itu menjulurkan tangan, mengelus-elus kejantanan Namjoon berusaha menarik perhatian. Seokjin beranjak, memilih duduk di atas paha Namjoon. Tangannya masih mengusap-usap kejantanan Namjoon―padahal miliknya sendiri sudah memerah tegang.

"Kau… agak kotor, Kim."

Namjoon yang terengah-engah menaikkan sebelah alis. Jelas-jelas Seokjin yang kotor karena spermanya. "Kau juga kotor, Kim." Balas Namjoon.

Seokjin menyunggingkan senyum miring yang nakal, dan detik itu juga Namjoon tahu. Apapun yang ada di pikiran Seokjin sekarang sama dengan mesum. Namjoon mati-matian menahan senyum idiot terkembang di wajahnya, menunggu Seokjin melakukan apapun itu yang ada di pikirannya.

"Jadi…." Seokjin akhirnya berucap, menyeret kata-katanya lambat. "Ayo kita… um, mandi?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Namjoon untuk berpikir, karna detik itu juga dia langsung mengangkat Seokjin ke kamar mandi pribadi mereka sambil berciuman sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon tahu, pasti berakhir begini.

Mereka―Kim Namjoon, dan Kim Seokjin.

Berdua di kamar mandi berdiri di bawah guyuran shower dengan kejantanannya tertanam di bokong yang lebih tua. Suara Seokjin mengeras―Seokjin tipe yang ribut saat bercinta, Namjoon tidak keberatan sih Seokjin se-vocal ini. Toh, desahan Seokjin malah membuatnya makin bernafsu―tiap kejantanan Namjoon telak menyentuh prostatnya. Dan analnya akan reflek menyempit, menghimpit sesak penis Namjoon di dalam kemudian akan membuka lagi memberi kesempatan Namjoon untuk bergerak keluar dan menghujam masuk untuk mengenai prostat Seokjin membuat analnya kembali menyempit.

Nikmat luar biasa.

Penis Namjoon serasa dipijat. Apalagi lubang anal Seokjin sempit. Namjoon kan, semakin tidak tahan untuk menghujam dengan keras.

Dan kebiasaan baru kesukaan Seokjin adalah menarik tangan Namjoon yang berada di pinggulnya untuk ia arahkan ke kejantanannya. Kode bagi Namjoon untuk menstimulasi bagian itu. Namjoon menurut saja, mengurut bagian itu sehingga Seokjin akan lebih mendongak dan membusungkan dada, seluruh badan menyandar ke arah Namjoon jadi dia bebas menjajah pundak putih susu Seokjin.

Sial.

Namjoon tidak bisa berhenti kalau sudah begini. Kepalang tanggung apalagi Seokjin sebegini erotisnya di bawah kucuran air.

Tangan Seokjin yang semula menopang diri pada dinding terjulur naik, memeluk leher Namjoon dari depan dengan kepala menengok, meminta ciuman Namjoon. Mereka berciuman.

Basah, lembab, dan saling membelit lidah.

Tidak peduli sekali saliva yang keluar, asal kepuasan didapatkan. Namjoon semakin gencar menumbuk prostat Seokjin, menghujamnya telak hingga anal Seokjin kian menyempit. Seokjin mengerang. Kejantanan Namjoon dalam dirinya membesar.

 _Knotting._

Tubuh di pelukan Kim Namjoon itu bergetar, merasa rektumnya sesak luar biasa karena kejantanan di dalamnya membesar. Beberapa kali tumbukan Namjoon hingga Seokjin menggelinjang, mengeluarkan spermanya di dinding kamar mandi, masih berciuman. Kemudian Namjoon melepas ciuman mereka, beralih menggigit leher tepat di _mark_ Seokjin, mengeluarkan erangan tertahan saat dia mengeluarkan sperma di dalam lubang Seokjin.

Seokjin terengah. Kejantanan Namjoon masih di dalam tubuhnya, terasa panas dan luar biasa penuh. Meski Seokjin belum pernah melakukan hubungan badan dengan orang lain, dia yakin hanya Namjoon yang mampu _mengisinya sepenuh_ ini. Seokjin merengek kecil saat Namjoon bergeser menjauh, menumbuk pelan prostatnya dari arah yang berbeda.

"Hangat." Seokjin berujar, memejamkan mata secara sengaja, menikmati penis Namjoon yang masih di dalam dirinya. Wajahnya basah dan poninya menempel dahi, terengah-engah dengan bibir merahnya membuka menutup, ditambah dada dengan pucuk nipple menegang itu membusung mengempis.

Namjoon meneguk ludah, kasar.

"Penuh." Seokjin membuka mata, memandang Namjoon sayu tepat di manik mata. Mengeratkan analnya―jelas sengaja―sehingga Namjoon mendesis lirih.

"Namjoon-ie, kenapa penismu membuatku penuh?" Seokjin berujar inosen, meski Namjoon tidak melihat binar kepolosan di mata Seokjin melainkan nafsu.

"Kalau bisa aku ingin penismu di dalamku terus. Panas, penuh. Rasanya sesak tapi nikmat."

Lagi.

Seokjin sengaja mengeratkan analnya, memijat penis Namjoon, membuat Namjoon menggeram rendah. Mereka terdiam lama, di bawah shower masih dengan Namjoon memeluk Seokjin dari belakang. Terengah-engah.

" _Alpha_..." Seokjin menengok, memandang Namjoon sayu.

"Boleh minta cium?"

Seokjin berujar, suaranya pelan.

Namjoon mengulum senyum. Tidak berkata apapun dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir yang lebih tua. Mereka berciuman. Pelan. Menikmati bibir masing-masing yang saling berpagutan usai sesi bercinta mereka.

Namjoon melepas ciuman, hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Karna nafas Seokjin sudah masai sangat tidak beraturan ditambah lembabnya ruang shower mereka.

Namjoon menjauh, berniat melihat apakah penisnya sudah dapat dilepas atau belum. Tapi rengekan tidak nyaman Seokjin membuatnya kembali mendekat. Namjoon mengecup pundak berbercak merahnya dan mengelus-elus perut rata Seokjin, bertahan pada posisi yang sama hingga _knot_ nya mengecil.

Hening beberapa saat, hanya berisi nafas tidak teratur mereka yang perlahan-lahan mulai konstan. Namjoon merasakan _knot_ nya mengecil hingga ia menjauh, melepas penisnya. Seokjin melenguh. Sperma Namjoon mengalir keluar, melewati paha dalamnya dan bercampur dengan hangatnya air shower.

Pintu analnya berkedut, kosong karena tidak ada yang mengisi.

"Nam―"

Seokjin berucap, tertahan oleh telunjuk Namjoon di depan mulutnya.

"Sst, kita mandi. Lalu pindah ke ranjang. Oke?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Sex toys?" tanyanya.

Namjoon mengulum senyum geli, tapi tak urung mengangguk―menyanggupi permintaan _mate_ nya. Yah―setidaknya rasa frustasinya beberapa hari kemarin terbayar dengan beberapa ronde permainan panas mereka.

Benar, kan―Kim Namjoon?

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Celestaeal's Note :**

Man, the smut kinda off ;_; aku gagal fokus mulu nulisnya gegara kebayang kura-kura moans. (jangan di search, eh tapi kalo mau juga nggak papa. Lucu soalnya, kepikiran terus. (Saya tahu ini dari **lianapark** , terima kasih kiyowo sekali!))

Anyway, random facts time from Celestaeal ding ding ding~

Kali ini soal Anjing, well―tahukah anda? (ceilah bahasanya) anjing termasuk salah satu hewan yang melakukan masturbasi. Yap. Mereka memuaskan diri sendirinya juga, karna itu dog!Namjoon terungkap beberapa kali main solo, and another fact, anjing memiliki siklus seksual terdiri dari 4 stage, dan salah satu stagenya dimana si betina mengeluarkan feromon tapi tidak mau ditunggangi si jantan. (Seokjin serigala tapi siklusnya aku samain kayak anjing hehehe)

Yah―maaf kalau tidak penting, namanya juga random :

No epilog this time, but gonna drop something.

Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Min Yoongi itu….. hm―bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Intinya dia itu cuek, berwajah datar, malas, mengesalkan. Pokoknya seperti kakek-kakek tua yang menyebalkan! Tapi gimana dong, Jimin sudah terlanjur sayang ke pemuda itu.

.

.

Jimin menurut Yoongi itu lucu. Dia seperti kapas. Lembut, wangi, dan empuk. Kalau marah dia akan mengomel dan tanpa sadar bibirnya yang tebal itu maju mencebik. Yoongi―jujur saja, gemas! Jadi.. jangan salahkan Yoongi ya kalau sering membuat Jimin kesal?

.

.

* * *

 **Omega Series PJM's Case**

 **YoonMin Fanfiction ― M Rated**

 **Soon!**

 **©Celestaeal**


End file.
